Angels Keeper
by flour-chan xXx SSS
Summary: While on a job in Lyndhurst, England Sam and Dean meet a girl who has the same name as Castiel, just feminised, has a similar attitude and tendencies and randomly pops up without warning. What does she have to do with Castiel? How does she keep knowing when they need help but has no idea of the supernatural? Rated M for later chapters. OFC. Warning BOYxBOY. NO FLAMES thankies XD


Angels Keeper

Chapter 1: First Meeting with the Winchester boys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural neither do I own 'The Green Dragon' or 'Lyndhurst'. This is completely Fan made the only thing that belongs to me are the characters Castiella and Marcus and the plot of this story.

Summary: While on a job in Lyndhurst, England Sam and Dean meet a girl who has the same name as Castiel, just feminised, has similar attitude and tendencies and randomly pops up without warning. What does she have to do with Castiel? How does she know when they need help when even Castiel doesn't show? How can a girl, who isn't even a hunter or know anything about hunting, keep helping them?

Author note: Hey guys I actually started writing this when I was mid writing my sherlock/harry potter fanfic XD Before people complain at me Castiella is not a female version of Castiel, I detest Gender switching of characters (especially one's that are male, main characters and characters I adore) so you won't ever find me writing about one. Good? Okay rant over enjoy XD P.S No flames please they will be deleted :)

* * *

Castiella's P.O.V

As I parked my baby blue Ford V8 powered MGB and started to walk to the entrance of my local pub, The Green Dragon, I saw a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala parked a few cars down from me. I came to a sudden and sharp stop when I saw it, I just stood there staring at the beautiful car. I couldn't believe it! The car of my dreams was parked a few metres away from me, I felt like a little girl on christmas. I almost squealed with delight as I made my way closer to the magnificent car but I didn't get too close in case I did something stupid and damaged the un-challenged beauty of the car. Where did the sweetheart come from? Who owned her? I just had to find out and soon.

I made my way to the pub's entrance at a quicker pace than when I started, but as I got to the door I smoothed down my clothes and checked my appearance in my compact mirror. Good, at least I was presentable. I pushed open the old stained glass windowed door and stepped into the warm pub out of the cold, shutting the door behind me gently. The pubs cat 'Mrs Norris' came up to greet me, I picked her up and made a beeline to the seats at the bar and settled on my favourite stool, which was in the corner and had a perfect view of everyone in the bar, and placed Mrs Norris on my lap who curled up and went to sleep, purring her bounce off.

''Hey Cas, the usual?'' Marcus, the bartender asked me, his curly blonde hair framed his face.

''Ah yes thank you Marcus.'' I said absent mindedly stroking Mrs Norris' head, glancing at him and then to the back to the crowd searching among the non-regulars to try to spot anyone who might on the elegance outside.

Other than the regulars, who smiled and waved at me which I returned in kind, there was a family of four, a group of six girls and six boys together, and two mysterious dark clothed guys at the back of the pub who were trying their best not to be noticed. Just as I was about to try and figured out who owned the gorgeous girl, Marcus came back with my drink.

''Here you are my lovely lady Cas, one pineapple lust cocktail.'' He said, placing the drink on a coaster in front of me. This time I didn't pay much mind to him or the drink, just mumbled a 'thank you' not turning away from the crowed still scanning.

''I take it you saw the black '67 Chevy Impala outside?'' Marcus said with a knowing smile to his face. I whipped my face around to Marcus with a huge smile on my face, Mrs Norris grumbled in protest at my sudden movement.

''You've seen her?'' I asked excitedly. ''Isn't she just the most striking car you have ever seen?'' I gushed. Marcus looked at me surprised by my sudden outburst, which settled into an amused smile.

''You know Cas, you are one of the only girls I know who goes gaga over a car.'' He chuckled.

''Do you know who she belongs to Marcus?'' I asked hopeful, ignoring the comment about me.

''Yes actually'' He said. ''Those two walked in, just as I went out back to get more alcohol. They were the last to arrive of the non-regulars and the car appeared then'' He exclaimed, pointing to the two mysterious dark clothed strangers at the back of the pub.

I tried to act casual, as I glanced over at them trying to contain my glee. I looked to their drinks, noticing they were almost empty, I turned back to Marcus with a cheshire grin. He looked at me wearily.

''Two beers please Marcus.'' I said all the while not losing the cheshire grin.

Marcus handed me the drinks, all the while saying nothing and quietly took the 20 from me to pay for my drink and the beers. I scoped Mrs Norris up in my arms, off my lap and placed her on my seat. She blinked at me blurry eyed and gave me an undignified look before curling up in a ball asleep again on my seat I had just vacated. I smoothed my hand through her fur before I picked up the two beers in my left hand and my pineapple lust in my right. I turned away from my favourite stool and Mrs Norris, and I made my way weaving through the tables and chairs to the two men. As I got closer I could see that one was taller than the other, even though they were sat down. The taller one had mousy brown wavy hair that fell just past his ears and had blue eyes. The smaller one had short, cropped light brown hair, also with blue was obvious these two were brothers, and very good looking ones as well. As I stopped in front of their table, taller was looking at me suspiciously while shorter was blatantly giving me a once over. I was wearing a low circle cut black strapped top, which showed my cleavage just right, a dark grey leather styled cotton jacket, I had wished to get a real leather jacket but they were always so expensive, a pair of dark blue almost black bootcut jeans, which hugged my body in all the right places, and a pair of black calf length boots.

''Mind if I sit?'' I asked them both.

''No, No go a head.'' The shorter said when taller was obviously going to refuse. Taller gave shorter a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

'Oh goodie! Americans' I inwardly grinned as I pulled up a chair.

''So gorgeous, what's your name? Sourface over here is my brother Sam, and I'm Dean.'' Shorter now turned Dean said smiling at me.

''My name sweetheart? My name is you can call me Cas.'' I replied smiling back. Dean's smile dropped, and for a moment I thought I could see sadness in his eyes but it was gone in the next second. I kept my smile up pretending I didn't see anything wrong.

''No kidding.'' Dean mumbled.

It seemed the best option was to move past names, mine specifically, especially if they were going to be any help to me or not. I placed the beers on the table and pushed one to Dean and the other to Sam. Dean took his gratefully, but paused as the lip of the bottle met his lips, and Sam look at his suspiciously, not touching it. I laughed at their actions.

''Don't worry I didn't spike them if that's what you think.' I said still chuckling and smirking at them both.

Sam turned bright red and looked away from me, while Dean just took a swig of his drink.

''No if I did that, it wouldn't benefit me at all.'' I grinned.

''Oh and what do you want from us?'' Dean asked looking directly at me.

''Something bad always happens when people come looking for us.'' Sam added, looking at me with a hard expression.

My grin slips slightly and I blinked owlishly at them. I wondered what type of childhood they must of had for them to end up like this.

''What? No no nothing bad. Geez, you two act as if you expect me to turn into some kind of monster.'' I said giving both of them a weird look.

They grimaced and their demeanor changed so quickly, it made me think I imagined the tenseness that was there a couple of seconds ago.

''So lovely lady, what is it that you require of us?'' Dean asked me, trying to flirt again.

My grin slid back into place and I leaned forwards to whisper in Dean's ear.

''Well if you follow me, then maybe you'll find out.'' I said, trying to be seductive but i'm pretty sure if failed miserably. I stood up and gestured for them both to do the same, they both gave me confused looks.

''Let's go.'' Was all I said before turning my back on them and walking away from the table, but not before I saw Sam reach for something in his jacket and Dean giving him a look which Sam then retracted his hand and the both silently followed me. I weaved my way gracefully back through the tables and chairs, towards the pub entrance and exit. I waved goodbye to Marcus as I walked past the bar area and he waved back, smiling at me fondly. I noticed Mrs Norris had moved from where I had left her and was back in her usual place by the radiator under a big bay window next to the pubs exit and entrance, I stroked her quickly before moving past.

I stepped out into the cold november air, I pulled my jacket around me and did it up. I carried on walking, knowing Sam and Dean would follow, and when I was several feet in front of the Impala I stopped and put my hands on my hips, marvelling at her beauty.

''Isn't she just the most wonderful creation ever made.'' I sighed happily.

''Um wha...'' Sam started confused.

''The Impala silly.'' I said shaking my head grinning. I could see the recognition dawning on their faces and the biggest of grins, I have ever seen, spread across Deans face like wild fire.

''You have good taste...'' Dean struggled with my name, before deciding to not bother to actually say it.

''Cas'' I put in helpfully. I had no idea what was wrong with my name.

''Cas'' Dean finished forcefully, grimmancing.

''Are you the owners of her?'' I asked excitedly.

''We are, well I am actually.'' Dean said smiling proudly at the Impala.

''What do you know about her?'' Dean inquired grinning.

''Well she's a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala SS, so she's about 40 years engine is a V8 327 4 Barrel, 275 bhp horsepower, transmission is 3-spd Auto and seats up to 5-6 people.'' I said grinning,trying to sound important but failing and laughing out loudly. ''Did I get anything wrong?'' I asked Dean, still grinning, looking at him expectantly.

''I think I could like this girl.'' Dean said to Sam but still smiling at me.

''Dean when has there ever a girl you don't like?'' Sam scoffed.

''Plenty of times!'' Dean said looking mockingly scandalous.

''uhuh?'' Sam said obviously unconvinced. I seemed to have been forgotten, in that brief moment, by the brothers in their exchange of banter.

''But she knows cars!'' Dean whined, splaying his hands out towards my direction. He then quickly spun his head around to look at me, shocking me out of my revere.

''So what car do you own?'' Dean asked, while giving me a beady eye. It was easy to tell that he was purposefully trying to not say my name.

''An Ice blue 1963 MG MGB AC Cobra, Sunbeam Tiger, Ford V8'' I replied pointing to where I had parked my baby.

Dean was still grinning as he walked over to my sweetheart, circling her. He stood in front of her and whistled in appreciation.

''I am definitely going to like this girl.'' Dean stated, looking from my baby to me. Dean's grin , if anything, kept getting bigger and bigger as we talked about his car and mine. I could tell I would be talking to Dean for a while so I walked over and settled myself on the bonnet of my baby. Sam looked from Dean to me, then obviously decided he wasn't going to stay out in the cold whilst Dean and I talked so walked back to the pub and disappeared inside. I turned my attention then, fully on Dean and we happily nattered away about different types of cars and our opinions of them for hours to come.

* * *

Authors note: Yay! god it took me ages to type this up haha :P I worked very hard on this chapter so please be kind XD Please feel free to favourite, follow and comment but no flames thankies XD

Okay guys I need you help I know that Sam, Dean and Castiel are in this story (coz durrr made them main characters :P) but I don't know if i'm gonna involve Gabriel and Balthazar.  
And if I do include them I didn't know about couples :P  
Dean is with Castiel hands down no arguing over that sowwie guys :P  
So my question is to you lovely folk. Should I include Gabriel and Balthazar?  
and if I do, Do I pair them like this? Sam x Gabriel and Castiella (own character) x Balthazar or not pair Castiella x Balthazar but pair Sam x Gabriel? I have no idea. I quite like the idea of Sam being with Gabriel but not sure if I should leave Castiella single or not :P please help me out here guys thankies loves ya xx


End file.
